This invention relates to a position indicator for a rotary valve actuator which is used to open or close a rotary valve, e.g., the type of indicator which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,158. More specifically, the invention is directed to apparatus for providing a visual and electrical indication of whether or not a rotary valve is in an open, closed, or intermediate position. Electrical indication is provided by novel means employing cams to engage spring-biased rods having magnets for actuating one or more magnetic switches.
It is known to use pneumatic and hydraulic pressure to operate a rotary valve actuator by applying fluid under pressure to a valve actuator through pneumatic or hydraulic fluid lines. For example, there is known in the art a type of rotary valve actuator having opposing pistons which are coupled to a rack and pinion mechanism for converting pneumatic or hydraulic pressure applied to the pistons to torque for opening and closing a rotary valve.
The rotary valve has a valve member which is directly connected to the output shaft of the rotary actuator and is selectively rotated into and out of the path of fluid flow between the inlet and outlet ports of a valve housing, between open and closed positions which are typically ninety degrees apart. Although the open or closed state of a rotary valve may be indirectly determined by sensing fluid pressure or flow downstream of the valve, it is desirable to have a direct indication of whether a valve is open or closed, and its exact position, independently of fluid flow through the valve. A direct indication of the operating position of a rotary valve can be provided from a visual observation of the angular position of the output shaft on the rotary valve actuator relative to a fixed reference, since the output shaft of the rotary valve actuator is directly connected to the valve member. However, often it is desirable to determine valve position from a remote location whereat the valve is not visible. The use of electric sensors on a valve to determine position has heretofore been limited due to adverse environmental effects on sensor circuitry.